Lucky
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: 10 years after the adventures of the digidestined Mimi is a famous singer and goes on Oprah to sing her latest single, Lucky. What she doesn't know, until the last minute, is that the love of her life, Matt, along with her digidestined friends are watchin


Lucky  
By Crystal Yumi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, unfortunately. I also do not own the song "Lucky" by Britney Spears. I'm just a fan!  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place 10 years after the adventure of the digi-destined. Also everyone is aware of the digi-destined and their digimon. In this story Mimi is a famous singing sensation. Also, I do not hate Oprah!  
  
Matt's POV  
  
  
There I was, sitting in the audience of the talk show, Oprah. I didn't even know why I was there. TK had bought the ticket for me, himself, and the others and had ordered me to come, not telling me why. Well, he bought tickets for everyone except Mimi. He claimed he couldn't get a hold of her, her being famous and everything. I missed everyone so much before today, since we haven't seen each other in 4 years, well, I missed everyone except TK, since I see him almost everyday. But, I missed Mimi the most. I missed looking into her beautiful eyes, and seeing the love in them. But all that was gone. I had broke up with her 5 years ago. Why? Because I was afraid of commitment. What a dumb mistake. "Matt, what are you thinking about?" asked TK, breaking my thoughts. "Oh, Just thinking of Gabumon and the others, TK", I said, lying through my teeth. "Yeah, sure" I could tell TK didn't believe me. "So Tai", I asked my friend, "Do you know who the guest is going to be today", I asked, trying to make conversation with my old time rival. "Yeah, I know, but TK said I'm not allowed to tell ya", said Tai, smirking. "TK, why won't you tell me? I have been asking you since you gave me these dumb tickets!" I said. I was getting mad, almost yelling. "Shhhh, Matt! It's starting", Sora ordered. I sighed. This was going to be really boring...   
  
" Hi and Welcome to Oprah! I'm Oprah! Today we have a special guest today, plus, we have some special guests sitting in the audience! Here they are, 7 of the 8 digi-destined, who saved the world countless times from evil digimon! We have Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari!" The camera moved to focus on us. I waved, smiled with a fake smile and said hello to the people at home. When the camera focused on Oprah again I whispered to Izzy, "Was that the surprise?" "Nope, You'll see what it is" "Now! Here's our special guest today", continued Oprah, "Singing sensation, plus another one of the digi-destined, Mimi Tachikawa!" "Mimi?!?!?!?!?" I said, dumbfounded   
  
Mimi's POV  
  
The show was going to start in 5 minutes. I took a sneak peak out on the audience and saw exactly who I was thinking about just minutes before. Matt!!! Plus the others! Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari! 'Oh my god! They're gonna hear me sing, live! What if I mess up in front of Matt! It's been 5 years since we broke up and I still think about him constantly! Lord!' " Hi and Welcome to Oprah! I'm Oprah! Today we have a special guest today, plus, we have some special guests sitting in the audience! Here they are, 7 of the 8 digi-destined, who saved the world countless times from evil digimon! We have Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari!" started Oprah. I saw the camera move to focus on my friends. I saw them all smile and wave at the camera and I saw the fake smile on Matt's face. "Now! Here's our special guest today", continued Oprah, "Singing sensation, plus another one of the digi-destined, Mimi Tachikawa!" I walked out on stage with a fake smile on my face. Everyone was applauding like mad, and my friends were clapping and cheering. Then I noticed the surprised look on Matt's face. 'I guess the other's wanted to surprise him', I thought. I sat down next to Oprah. "So Mimi, you're gonna sing us a song today?" Oprah asked. I sure am!" I said, with fake enthusiasm. "Okay let's get started!" I walked over to the stage and they turned the spotlight on. For a minute I thought I was back in digiworld, singing to all the Gekomon, trying to wake up their lord. The music started up, and I started my song...  
  
"This is a story about a girl named Mimi."  
  
"Early morning,   
She wakes up,   
Knock, knock, knock   
On the door  
  
It's time for make-up  
Perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
They go,  
Isn't she lovely,  
This Hollywood girl?  
And they say....  
  
She's so lucky,  
She's a star,  
But she cry, cry, cries in her   
Lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing   
In my life,  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Lost in an image,  
In a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning and   
She keeps on winning  
But tell me, what happens when it stops?  
  
They go,  
Isn't she lovely,  
This Hollywood girl?  
And they say...  
  
She's so lucky,  
She's a star,  
But she cry, cry, cries in her   
Lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing   
In my life,  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
(background talking during song)  
Best Female Vocalist, and the winner is... Mimi!  
  
This is Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Mimi. Oh my god! Here she comes-  
  
Isn't she lovely,  
This Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky,  
But why does she cry?  
If there is nothing, missing in her life,  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
She's so lucky,  
She's a star,  
But she cry, cry, cries in her   
Lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing   
In my life,  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
She's so lucky,  
She's a star,  
But she cry, cry, cries in her   
Lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing   
In my life,  
Then why do these tears come at night?  
  
  
Matt's POV  
"Did you hear that Matt? Wasn't that beautiful?" TK asked me. "It sure was", I answered. I was all choked up. 'I never heard her sing! Every time her song came on the radio or her music video came on I would shut it off. It was just too painful for me to hear it. And now, she sang, and I know what a lovely singer she is, and what I gave up. How could I have been so dumb?' I thought. Mimi went and sat back down, next to Oprah. "That was wonderful Mimi!" Oprah exclaimed. "Thank you" said Mimi. Her voice was so elegant, so soft. I felt myself falling in love again. "So Mimi, Mind if I ask you some questions? Okay...", Oprah began, not waiting to see if it was okay or not. "You say :This is a song about Mimi:. Is that song really about you?" "Well," said Mimi, not wanting to answer. She looked up and looked right into my eyes, and said "Yes, it is about me"  
  
  
Mimi's POV.   
  
After the song I went and I sat down next to Oprah again. "That was wonderful Mimi!" Oprah exclaimed. "Thank you" I said. "So Mimi, Mind if I ask you some questions? Okay..." Oprah began, not waiting to see if it was okay with me or not. "You say :This is a song about Mimi:. Is that song really about you?" "Well," I said, not wanting to answer. I looked up and looked right into Matt's eyes, and said "Yes, it is about me" "Okay, if it's about you then when you say :If there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?: what do you mean? What are you missing?" Oprah asked. I was getting really uncomfortable. I didn't want to answer these questions, not with Matt there! But, I said "Well, there are 3 things missing in my life. First of all, as you all know, I'm a digi-destined. So the first thing missing is my digi-companion, Palmon. I miss her so much, and I haven't seen her since I left digiworld, 10 years ago." I started. "Yes, what else?" Oprah asked. She acted like she cared, but I knew she didn't. She was just getting good reviews for having me spill out my heart on TV. But still, I continued. "Also, I miss all the other digi-destined, who I haven't seen in 4 years. Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari, and Joe are all such good friends and I miss them terribly-" "But wait a minute, you forgot about Matt. Wasn't he a good friend too?" Oprah asked butting in, again. "I was getting to that. Matt is the one I miss the most. We were dating for a while, then he broke up with me. I still don't know why. I guess I still love him. So much that I don't think of him as a friend, but as more then a friend" I finished, hot tears springing to my eyes. I looked over at Matt and saw he too had tears in his eyes.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Also, I miss all the other digi-destined, who I haven't seen in 5 years. Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari, and Joe are all such good friends and I miss them terribly-" "But wait a minute, you forgot about Matt. Wasn't he a good friend too?" Oprah asked, interrupting Mimi, again. "I was getting to that. Matt is the one I miss the most. We were dating for a while, then he broke up with me. I still don't know why. I guess I still love him. So much that I don't think of him as a friend, but as more then a friend", Mimi finished. 'Mimi still loves me? But how, after all I put her through?' I thought, hot tears springing to my eyes, as well as Mimi's. "But why didn't you ever call him and tell him that?" asked Oprah. "I don't know, I guess I was too afraid. I thought he hated me and that's why he broke up with me." That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and started walking towards stage. "Matt, what are you doing?" yelled out TK. "Matt! Come back!" demanded Tai.   
  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"But why didn't you ever call him and tell him that?" asked Oprah. "I don't know, I guess I was too afraid. I thought he hated me and that's why he broke up with me." All of a sudden I heard TK yell out "Matt, what are you doing?" and Tai yell "Matt! Come back!" I looked over and saw Matt running onto the stage. "Excuse me, Excuse me, what are you doing Mr. Ishida? Please go back to your seat! Security! Security!" yelled out Oprah. "Shove off!" exclaimed Matt, pushing Oprah on to the floor. He ran over to me and picked me up, twirling me around and around. "Matt-" "Shhhh, Let me speak. I love you Mimi. I'm so sorry I broke up with you, it was the worst mistake of my life. I've been regretting it for 5 years now and I want to know if you will take me back and be my girlfriend again"   
  
Matt's POV  
  
  
"Matt-", Mimi started "Shhhh, Let me speak. I love you Mimi. I'm so sorry I broke up with you, it was the worst mistake of my life. I've been regretting it for 5 years now and I want to know if you will take me back and be my girlfriend again", I finished "Oh Matt!" Mimi exclaimed. "Of course I'll take you back! I've been wishing for you too say those words for so long! I love you!" "I love you too Mimi". And with that we kissed. We kissed for a while, ya know, to make up for lost time. ^_^;  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Well, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed my story! If ya wanna send me any comments, good or bad, send them to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks!  



End file.
